This invention relates to medical devices, more particularly, to intraluminal devices.
As minimally invasive techniques and instruments for placement of intraluminal devices have developed over recent years, the number and types of treatment devices have proliferated as well. Stents, stent grafts, occlusion devices, artificial valves, shunts, etc., have provided successful treatment for a number of conditions that heretofore required surgery or lacked an adequate solution altogether. Minimally invasive intravascular devices especially have become popular with the introduction of coronary stents to the U.S. market in the early 1990s. Coronary and peripheral stents have been proven to provide a superior means of maintaining vessel patency. In addition, they have subsequently been used as filter, occluders, or in conjunction with grafts as a repair for abdominal aortic aneurysm, with fibers or other materials as occlusion devices, and as an intraluminal support for artificial valves, among other uses.
Some of the chief goals in designing stents and related devices include providing sufficient radial strength to supply sufficient force to the vessel and prevent device migration. An additional concern in peripheral use, is having a stent that is resistant to external compression. Self-expanding stents are superior in this regard to balloon expandable stents which are more popular for coronary use. The challenge is designing a device that can be delivered intraluminally to the target, while still being capable of adequate expansion. Self-expanding stents usually require larger struts than balloon expandable stents, thus increasing their profile. When used with fabric or other coverings that require being folded for placement into a delivery catheter, the problem is compounded.
There exists a need to have a basic stent, including a fabric or biomaterial covering, that is capable of being delivered with a low profile, while still having a sufficient expansion ratio to permit implantation in larger vessels, if desired, while being stable, self-centering, and capable of conforming to the shape of the vessel. There is a further need to have a intraluminal valve that can be deployed in vessels to replace or augment incompetent native valves, such as in the lower extremity venous system to treat patients with venous valve insufficiency. Such a valve should closely simulate the normal functioning valve and be capable of permanent implantation with excellent biocompatibility.